supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Lang
The son of Lex Luthor. Personality Alex's personality is heavily based on Lex Luthor's personality in the first two seasons of Smallville as he is noble and good and has a friendship with Superboy, but he also can get obsessed easily. Powers Alex has no super powers other than inheriting his father's intelligence. Weaknesses Alex is vulnerable to anything that can harm or kill a human. Equipment Alex has a power suit similar to his father's but much slimmer, so that it can fit over his clothes. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa While Alex was visiting Metropolis, he called his mom and tried to calm her down when a dog they were watching peed in her shoes during a black out when Amazo arrived and picked him up, confusing him for Luthor. Once Amazo realized that Alex wasn't Lex, he flew off again, and Alex told his mother that he was coming back to Smallville. Teen Titans Alex The son of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang. One day while driving around Smallville, he ran over a roll barbed wire and ended up running over a bridge. He was then saved by Superboy, and they introduced themselves to each other. As a sign of gratitude, and a gift to his new friend, Alex gave Superboy a truck. When Superboy was apprehensive about accepting it, Alex assured him that it was a simple gift between friends. Alex then met Starfire and revealed that his favorite color was dark blue. He then received a bone crushing hug from Starfire. He was then introduced to the other Titans, and Alex flirted a little with Blackfire. When an alarm went off, Alex volunteered to monitor the fight to be able to help out. When it was revealed to be a machine controlled by Lex Luthor, Alex informed them that it was powered by a Kryptonite core and tried to tell Raven to shut it down, but she was stopped by a sticky substance that practically glued her mouth shut. When Starfire, Blackfire, and Cyborg prepared to attack, Alex advised freezing it first, which Robin did by throwing a disc that covered most of the machine in ice, and it was then destroyed by the others. Alex then promised that he had no idea his father was going to attack the lab he was robbing. In Smallville, Alex packed up to go to Jump City when Luthor arrived to ask if he really hated him that much to befriend the son of his worst enemy. Alex then denied that claim and said he was leaving. He then stated that he disowned himself from Luthor and took up his mother's last name. He then went to Titan Towers and asked if the son of Lex Luthor could bunk with them, which they all agreed to. In Heat When Superboy destroyed the fridge with his newly developed heat vision, Alex suggested that Superboy run for it. He then had several scarecrow targets appear in the training room to help Superboy control it, but he couldn't do it until he and the others left. Alex tried to warn them about a bank robber Exotica's ability to control male minds, but Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin ended up falling under her spell. Luckily, Superboy was immune to Exotica's powers, so he easily took care of her. Todder Titans After a fight with Ra's Al Ghul, Alex says hello to a little boy who was dressed like Superboy and a little girl who was dressed like Raven. When they said they were Superboy and Raven, Alex believed they were only pretending until Superboy lifted up the sofa, and Raven lifted up Superboy. He then took a blood sample from both of them and compared them to completely confirm the fact. He then figured that Ra's Al Ghul's chemical, which he apparently used to disappear, he used it to de-age the Titans. Shortly after the rest of the Titans appeared, Alex left to meet Bruce Wayne about a lone to start his own company, LangCorp. He then assured Blackfire that she'll be fine. Afterwords, he managed to find a small residue of Ra's' potion and thought he could reverse engineer it in two days. by the time it was ready, Alex had to talk Blackfire into letting this happen, and after she agreed, he turned the Titans back to normal. Night on the Town While Alex was looking over blueprints for a power-suit he was working on, Blackfire came in and asked to hang out. Alex refused at first as he was more focused on figuring out why his father was making all those meta-humans. He's then forced to accept by Blackfire. They then went to Club Zero, and as they danced to "Terror Time Again", Alex explained how nothing really interesting in his life happened until he was seventeen, and he moved in with his mother, Lana in Smallville. They then began to slow dance to "I Can Go the Distance". He then said that their night out was fun. When Beast Boy and Terra came back from the movies, Alex went to his room to turn in. As he went to sleep, he thought about Blackfire. Moody Raven When Beast Boy makes Raven cry later, Alex refers to it as a smooth move. After Raven's made better by Superboy, Alex goes to work. Superboy The illegitimate but recognized son of Lex Luthor. Alex shares his father's disdain for Superman and called Conner Kent, the known son of Superman, a freak and made fun of his fear of heights before dropping him onto the ground. This earned him a punch in the face by Lois Lane. He then claimed assault even though it was provoked and managed to get Lois arrested. Alex then talked to one of his friends about what he did until he heard a sneeze and ran off. Alex was then brought up to the Titans by an angry Conner, now called Superboy, and tried to stick to his story until Robin pointed out that Superboy was already angry enough at Alex. Alex then confessed to provoking Lois and promised to tell the police before going back on his word, when he then learned that Cyborg had recorded what Alex had just said. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Superboy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Luthors